Magnetizations of multiple magnetic layers included in an element are caused to oscillate by causing a current to flow in the element while applying a magnetic field to the element. There is an oscillator that uses such a phenomenon. A calculating device that uses the oscillator also has been proposed. Stable operations of the oscillator and the calculating device are desirable.